1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of trash combustion. In particular, the invention relates to a system whereby trash is burned without exhausting combustion gases into the atmosphere. The system includes conversion processes for converting exhaust gases, ashes, and cellulosic materials into marketable products.
2. Prior Art
The nation and the world are finally becoming award of the damage that we have been doing to the environment since man discovered fire. This damage has been exacerbated by mass production technology and the internal combustion engine. These processes have spewed combustion products, as well as other handful process gases, into the air to the extent that the very existence of life as we presently know it may very well be in danger.
It is the intent of this invention to provide a trash and waste conversion system into which a flueless combustion process in incorporated.